Worst hangover EVER
by Daisysfiction
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are ready for a night out. But in the middle of their getting REALLY drunk they bump into some familiar face, or rather the familiar faces bump into them. What will happen when the night is over?
1. Chapter 1

Worst Hangover EVER

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the characters nor the setting, those belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, only the story is mine.

Author's note: Although I do have knowledge of it, English is not my first language, so please be kind and let me know if you spot any mistakes.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving for the club. Her feet were in black stilettos that made her legs look even longer than normal; the strapless, Gryffindor red dress hugged her curves snugly and left her shoulders and back bare, where creamy skin glowed in the light; the tops of her breasts were exposed by the plunging cleavage, inviting. Her hair was loose, falling down her back in glossy curls. Her make-up was simple but perfect, black eyeliner, heavy mascara and red juicy lips.

Hermione smiled at her reflection which in turned winked and said "You go, girl". She closed her eyes and apparated to a dark hallway behind the club. She straightened her dress and walked to the door of the club.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Welcome back." Said the big bouncer, opening the door for her. Hermione gave him a dazzling smile and stepped inside. She walked to the bar and sat on her favourite stool. She didn't even had to ask for her drink, as the bartender already knew her order. She checked her watch, Ginny was usually late so she had learnt to always arrive late herself, but she should be there any minute.

Hermione saw her just as she was looking up. Ginny approached her friend smiling and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione signalled to the bartender to bring her another drink for Ginny. "What do you think, Mione? Should go there and give everybody a show?" Said the ginger once they were almost done with their second drink of the night. Hermione had been tapping her foot to the music for the last ten minutes so she nodded, knocking back the remainders of her drink.

The two girls walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. A few songs later Ginny shouted in Hermione's ear. "Merlin's beard, Mione! Look at who's there!" Hermione looked in the direction in which Ginny's finger was pointing and she saw him. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, most wanted bachelor in wizarding England.

Although Hermione had seen a few pictures of him in The Prophet, always with some blonde bimbo on his arm, she hadn't seen him in person since the Hogwarts' battle. According to what she had heard, Malfoy had completely reformed and was running the family company. Hermione gave him a once over. Tall, blonde, broad shoulders but not too much, strong arms. Easy on the eyes. "I bet he still is the same snobbish little pratt he has always been." Said Hermione turning her view back to Ginny.

Across the room Draco Malfoy was lazily scanning the club, sulking. He still didn't know why he had allowed Blaise to drag him to this place. He utterly disliked the loud music and the people. He thought that the slutty drunk girls and the horny boys chasing after them were simply pathetic. But that's when he saw them. The Weaselette was whispering into the know-it-all's ear, a look of surprise on her face.

Malfoy scanned the Gryffindor's princess' body. Never had he seen her like this. She was so covered when they were at school, always wearing oversized robes that hid her body. Now he could appreciate what she had been concealing for all those years. Draco was fairly surprised; he had always assumed she was fat or something but her body looked perfect. Blaise saw him staring and leaned over saying "Looks like you've found the only interesting females in the room. Care for a little bet?"

"Perhaps" answered Draco, swirling the ice in his whiskey. "I need another glass of this." With this Draco went to the bar. "Hey, you. Send those two a refill of whatever they are having and put it on my tab." said Draco to the bartender and returned to his and Blaise's table. "You forgot you whiskey." Said Blaise looking suspiciously at his empty hands. He knew Draco was not going to admit to anything yet but he was probably already scheming a way to get her in bed. But Draco was not paying any attention to Blaise musing, he had his gaze focused on the two Gryffindor downing their drinks as if they were water. Once they were finished, Draco clapped Blaise on the shoulder and said "Now I'll take you up on that bet."

Draco stood up and walked briskly to where the ladies were dancing more and more franticly by the minute and bumped into Hermione "unintentionally". By the time this happened, Hermione and Ginny had already had quite a few drinks, as was their routine for a night out, plus the drinks they had been given by a "secret admirer", so it was safe to say they were quite, if not absolutely, drunk.

"Hey what do you think you are…" Hermione started to babble but suddenly stopped when she realized who it was. "What are YOU doing here, Malfoy?"

"The last time I check this was a public place and I have every right to be here" answered Draco, looking annoyed. "But but...but this is a muggle place" said Hermione confused. He was the last person she was expecting to meet in a place like that. "Well, in case you haven't heard, the war finished years ago. Newsflash, Voldemort is dead. Nobody gives a fuck about that shit anymore. At least I don't"

Hermione was baffled by his declaration. She had heard he had changed but it was shocking to see it for herself. "Would you ladies accept a drink?" said Blaise trying to appease the girls. Hermione began to refuse but Ginny answered first "Oh, yes, please. A gin and tonic would be lovely." "Coming right up," said the boy, leaving for the bar. Hermione glared at her friend; now they would have to stay there and spend some time with them.

Blaise returned with the drinks in a few minutes. "For the beautiful ladies," he said, winking at Ginny. "Well, thank you, darling." Hermione was trying to hide her discomfort with the situation. "Oh I love this song Mione, let's dance." Hermione let Ginny guide her to the dance floor. With the alcohol flowing free through her veins, Hermione moved her body in whichever way she felt like. She was drunk, there was no doubt about it.

"Come on, boys. Don't you dare leave us alone out here." Ginny gestured with her hands for them to come over. She was treating them as if they were good old friends, not mere acquaintances. That meant the redhead was drunk too. The Slytherins approached and started dancing with them. Blaise took Ginny's hand and pulled her closer to him. Hermione looked away, she didn't like to stare. Draco took a step closer to her and put his hands on her hips. Hermione felt her pulse quickening. She let herself go.

He used his hands to guide her hips and together they started moving. He turned her around and Hermione pressed her back to his front, letting her hips sway sensuously. Knowing it would turn him on. Draco shifted uncomfortably, feeling his trousers getting tighter. Hermione smiled wickedly. She turned around and ran her hands from his strong shoulders to his hips while he lowered his hands, cupping her ass. She yelped but didn't motion to get away. They both leaned over. Draco could smell the alcohol in her breath, but also a vanilla scent that was her own. Hermione smelled his expensive musky cologne. Their lips were about to touch when Ginny shouted, "Mione, loo. Now." The spell was broken.

Hermione took a step back, shaking her head. "Coming" she said a bit too loud, as if caught stealing from the cookie jar. They entered the bathroom together and Ginny closed the door. The redhead took one cubicle and Hermione took the one next to it. "Are you gonna do him?" asked the redhead absentmindedly. "GINNY!" "What? D'you think I haven't seen how you two have been dancing? He obviously wants to fuck you into the sunset" "I'm really not interested." Said Hermione. She was so drunk she couldn't tell if she was being convincing. "Sure, darling." Said Ginny letting Hermione know that she was doing a lousy jobs at hiding her intentions.

"I think I might get lucky tonight," said Blaise in a cheery tone. "Big surprise there." Snorted Draco "Half the wizarding world has been into the Weaselette' bed." "Well, the other half has been in mine, so it suits me. What about you? Are you taking the lioness back to the den? Asked Blaise pretending to be curious. "I don't know," replied Draco. I hope so, he thought. I could teach the little know-it-all a good time.

The Gryffindors left the cubicles and washed their hands. "Would it be so wrong to want to take him home?" asked Hermione, looking the other way. "Of course not. I'm planning to take Blaise home, too. I want to find out if his dick is as big as I've heard." "Go get them, tiger" Ginny said, slapping her friend's ass. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the bathroom.

Hermione walked to the dance floor but stopped behind a column. She leaned on it, taking a deep breath. You can do this, she told herself. He only made your life miserable for seven years, one tiny voice in her head said. But he is hot as hell, the other voice said. And you really need to get laid, you deserve it. Besides, you'll be in control; it's the best way to get back at him for everything he did to you in school. The pros outranked the cons so Hermione made use of the famous Gryffindor courage and stepped from where she was hiding and marched to where the blonde was standing.

She took his hand and looked at him in the eye. "Let's get the hell out of here." Draco nodded, trying to look surprised but failing miserably and looking pleased instead. Hermione turned around to see where Ginny was, to let her know she was leaving, and saw her friend kissing Blaise as if she had lost something very precious in his mouth and was now trying to recover it. Screw it, she'd call her in the morning.

Draco and Hermione went to the hallway where she had apparated in. "Are you sure you are up to this?" asked Draco in a kinda worried tone. "Pfff, please. I'm the brightest witch of my age. You think I can't apparate back home because I'm tipsy?" Draco didn't argue but the way in which she was slightly slurring didn't reassure him. He held her hand, saying a little prayer and closed his eyes.

Author's note: I will upload the second chapter ASAP. Not more than a few days, I hope. Less than a week for sure.

Ps: I know this is not setting the best example but this is fiction. Please drink responsibly and remember that if a person is drunk they are not legally able to give consent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the characters nor the setting, those belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, only the story is mine.

Author's note: Although I do have knowledge of it, English is not my first language, so please be kind and let me know if you spot any mistakes.

Draco opened his eyes and took in a big gulp of air. Hermione was still holding his hand firmly. Hermione looked around and said "Well...we are in my building, so things could have gone a lot worse." Draco was not sure what to make of that. "Up the stairs. Go." As he was reaching the last few steps he heard Hermione say "Oh. My. Merlin." "What's happened?" asked the blonde. "Uh...nothing, I...I tripped." answered Hermione hesitantly. They reached the apartment and Hermione fumbled with her keys. She missed the keyhole twice before she finally inserting the key in it's proper place.

Once they were inside, Draco glanced at the living room. When he turned his head he heard Hermione giggle. "What's wrong with you? Besides your obvious intoxication?" Draco asked irritated. "You have a bald spot on the top of your head!" Said the brunette pointing at his head. "WHAT?!" Shouted Draco dumbfounded, searching for a mirror. When he found one, he looked at his head, running his hands through his hair. "YOU SPLINCHED MY HAIR." Cried Draco horrified. Hearing his statement, Hermione's giggle became a roaring laugh. It took her a full minute to stop laughing.

"Come here and I'll fix it." She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "No way. I'm not risking my beautiful hair being magicked off." "I can do it. Don't you trust me?" said Hermione pouting. "Well, not really," replied Draco. "But since there's no one else here, I'll have to trust you to fix my second favourite thing in my body." "Which is the first one? Your eyes?" asked Hermione curiously. "My dick." Answered Draco, smirking. Hermione punched his arm and then grabbed at his sleeve and pulled him closer to her. "Hold still." She ordered firmly.

Draco knew he was supposed to be scared for his life, drunk people were not the most efficient at wand work but he was surprisingly calm. She stood on tiptoes and run the tip of her wand through the bald patch on his head, murmuring an incantation. Draco closed his eyes and sighed. Feeling her magic course through his body felt great. Once she was finished Hermione kissed his forehead sweetly. Draco buried his hands in her hair and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Hermione reciprocated enthusiastically, opening her mouth to let his tongue play with hers. Draco pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her, his hands roaming her body. He reached her ass and lifted it, pinning her body between his and the wall. Her dress bunched on her hips, exposing her black lace panties. His erection was pressing her core in the most delectable manner, the tip of it rubbing against her clit. They had been kissing like that for a few moments when Hermione whispered into his ear, "Take me to bed, Malfoy."

He didn't need more encouraging. Draco let her down but never separated his lips from hers and together they stumbled through the living room to the bedroom.

They went into the room and started talking each others clothes off. Fumbling with buttons, clasps and zippers until there was nothing between them. Hermione pushed Draco to sit on the bed and straddled him. Draco took advantage of this position to bury his face between her supple breasts. Hermione grabbed his face and pulled it up, kissing him. Draco placed his hands on her hips and flipped them so that she was lying on her back and he was on top of her. He trailed kisses from her neck, down her clavicle and in between her breasts. But he didn't linger there, he kept going down to her belly and right when Hermione thought he would stop he kept moving on."Tease", murmured Hermione. Draco smirked and kissed her legs and then came up, guiding his lips through the inside of her legs and thighs. By the time Draco reached her pussy, Hermione was moaning. "Please, don't make me wait any more." Hermione hated herself for begging but she was going insane. Draco complied and ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit, making Hermione shiver with pleasure. Draco attacked her clit while his hand pinched one of her nipples. "Oh, Malfoy! Keep going, please don't stop." Hearing this, he inserted two fingers inside her and moved them in and out twice before she came around his hand, screaming.

He penetrated her, not giving her any time to recover. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his butt, helping him go deeper. He started going all the way out before going back in and soon enough she was climaxing again. After a few seconds of moaning and panting, Hermione said, "Let me ride you." The idea of being under the gryffindor's control sounded too good to pass, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone outside of that bedroom.

They turned again and she started bouncing up and down his cock, while Draco admired the view. Her wild hair, her parted lips letting out short moans, her cheecks flushed, her glorious perky tits jumping to the rhythm of her hips. The skin of her hips, where he had his hands, was smooth and soft. Draco could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. Hermione noticed so she reached her hand around her and squeezed his testicles. Draco was not expecting it and he came hard, spilling himself inside her. Hermione was close to her third orgasm of the night and when she felt him tense up and saw him coming, she orgasmed screaming.

Draco slipped from inside her, while she dropped onto the bed. The exhaustion from the night's "activities", plus the three orgasms and the drinks kicked in and she passed out as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Author's note: I know this chapter's shorter than the previous one but there's only so much you can do in the bedroom (while very very drunk). Also, I wanted to have the next day in a different chapter so I know I'm going to be doing at least one more. What I'm not sure is if that's going to be the last one. It probably will because I'm lazy and don't have that much time on my hands to drag this story on, but we'll see what happens once I sit to write chapter three.


End file.
